Monster
by sweetluckygirl
Summary: "No" he whispered, disbelief filled his face, horror consumed his eyes." Get her!" The soldiers screamed, pushing Po aside, they chased after her with the intention to kill. Tigress ran, as fast as she could, tears left her eyes, they were all true. She was a monster. She always was. T for violence. Please review...
1. Prologue

The sun died and allowed the moon to breath while the stars glowed threateningly. A dead silence filled the air and the wind made a high pitch frenzied scream of terror and fear. The blistering cold breeze blow frighteningly as if to run away from someone, slowly as the darkness consume all in sight.

The absents of sound was disturb with a yelp of pain and trouble. The sound of panting, gasping, and running for one's dear life was heard from the forest surrounding the valley of peace.

" Piao! Piao!" A voice echoed as a panther shouted while she ran yards and yards. Branches of overgrown trees made it difficult for her to see the path. Her legs got caught in a tangle roots above the ground.

She tripped. Coughing, the blue panther got up and continued. Blood stained her fur, her light color vast torn a little from the sides." Piao!" She shouted again.

"Hua! Where're you?!" A male voice yelled back. The blue panther felt a wave of relief flowing inside, she changed her way towards the source of voice." Piao!"

As he came in sight, the blue panther threw her arms around him. And nuzzled in his chest. This panther named Piao, was worse then his companion. Fresh blood ran down his face, a few drops fell on the ground. His cloths all torn, and visible marks of scars with blood rushing could be seen on his chest. His lips had a slight cut, his face clawed. He caught hold of Hua's shoulders, pulling her apart He spoke."Hua, we've too run! Come on! Before she-"

Piao was cut off by a laugh coming from all directions. He felt a chill in his spine as the laughter grew louder and louder. He came front, Hua behind his back, he turned from side to side, all things blur. With a smirk, the killer didn't spare him even a moment to scream, ending his life by making a hole on a place where his heart once pumped. She vanished in thin air as if she was never there, leaving Hua with Piao's lifeless body.

"Piao! Piao! Oh god No!" Hua shouted, she sat on his pool of blood. Oblivious to her surroundings until She felt a paw on her shoulder, she jerked and scramble back using her legs, hands whatever she could to get away. Her eyes widen, tears overflow. For a moment, she thought it all to be nothing more then a nightmare, but it wasn't.

Horrified she realized that her time had come, images of her childhood flashed before her eyes, her mother, father, Piao." Don't worry, you'll join him rather too quick". As the devil spoke, Darkness hid her face.

" No, please don't!" Hua said, now too scared to even breath. Her body refused to follow her command, she pleaded for her death not to come. The killer stepped forward, her face now revealed with blood- not hers- all over her cloths.

Hua looked at her with disgusted yet frighten eyes. The killer laughed again. Her laugh cold, and devil like.

" I'll make this as less painful as I can". Tigress said. With other smirk, clearly suggesting that she was enjoying, and a low growl emerging from her throat. Tigress's laugh muffled with the sound of a scream, and Hua was no more.


	2. Chapter 2

Whoa! Thank you everyone! I'll try to update once a week. My exams have started and will end on 16 June. So yeah, hehe, anyway From then onwards updates will be regular. The answer to most of your question whether tigress's gonna be a monster will ruin the plot so patients:)

Once again thank you! You guys are awesome!

Chapter 2

She woke up panting, Taking deep breaths. The dream had made her palpitate with fear, and minutes passed before She stopped shaking.

It was quite disturbing, and more disturbing was the fact that she saw it all through the eyes of the one who killed. It was the fifth time, that she had had that dream, each with a new face.

She got up, placing a hand on her chest, desperately trying, and falling to clam her heart. " It was just a dream" She reassured herself." There's no one named Hua or Piao".

" Tigress?" A familiar voice called out from behind the thin sheet of paper."Yes, Po?" She said controlling her voice.

" Can I come in?"

" You can". She replied. In a minute, a black and white panda with jade green eyes, sliding the door, entered. She smiled a little and moved to make some place for him. He sat on her bed and asked, rubbing the back of his neck."Tigress, are you okay?"

She give him a startled look. Before raising her brows,"Yes, and Why shouldn't I?". Po eyed her, concerned. He wasn't convince.

" I heard you scream, Tigress. Nightmare?". He simply said. His voice clam, gentle. Outside, The breeze hummed silently as the bright radiant of light hung high in her room, illuminating their surroundings. His eyebrows frowned, his eyes shinning brightly more then the moon.

It was on a rare occasion that Po held a serious look. With eyes that could read through the souls, with a conflagration fire for the wrong doer, warmth and a place to call home for does he cared. Tigress could not deny, right now Po looked the epitome of elegance and great taste.

She felt a great urge to come close. Tilting her head a little she did so, but with a jerk she Snapped out of her trance, And looked away, fortunately Po did not notice ."Tigress" he whispered, more softly then before." You can tell me, I'm there for you. Okay?"

Tigress nodded. He was there for her, that was all she needed to know."Was it a nightmare? how bad?" He asked after not getting a reply for a long, long, long time. He opened his month again, thinking that she didn't at all hear him,"Yes, it was indeed, very horrifying" tigress finally spoke, though she did her best to maintain her formal voice, she couldn't block the images.

The scent of the blood filled her nostrils, the terrifying scream echoed in her ear, the deviled laugh- her laugh, Hua, Piao, the forest. In a minute she once again saw herself taking the life of the two black panthers. Images circled in her mind. They only stopped when she felt a paw on her lips - she had started screaming- Po, rather too quickly, removed his paw in fear of her reaction.

But beating, or hitting someone, even Po, was the last thing on Tigress mind."That bad?" She brought her hand to her face and quietly nodded."Hey? It's okay. It was just a dream. It doesn't mean anything Right? Look, I once dreamt that my parents abandoned me for a radish! Master Tigress, But that doesn't mean that they actually did! So, just rest, and it'll go away".

" I..I know. I suppose it is because of our recent encounter with the peacock, that have made my dreams more violent then before. Though, I appreciate your concern for me". Tigress said.

Po hid a grin." No problem! That's what friends are for right? But- Just get some sleep. Okay? If you need me just call and I'll come, okay?"

"Yeah"

"Goodnight, Tigress"

"Same to you, dragon warrior"

With this, the bear got up with a genuine smile, he left for his room.

Tigress stared at the closed door for what seemed like eons eventually, she laid on her bed again and allowed her eyelids to cover her sunrise/ sunset colored eyes. Only to see a pair of soft jade green orb staring back at hers, making a warm sensation erupt in her chest. Believing all that she had seen to be just a dream, she drifted off to her slumber.

yeah. This chapter was a filler. Next chapter title: "somnambulates or sleepwalking"

Critics are appreciated though. I tried to keep tigress In-character. So failed or pass?


	3. Chapter 3

Silent author: Thanks for pointing out the mistakes. About the capitalism I usually forget it. Actually I write in my iPod so it sometimes makes the names capital and sometimes it doesn't. About the names, thank you once again. I changed it, Annie to Hua and Kew ( it was a girl name!) to Piao. Thank you once again.

Everyone else, Thank you! For passing me, and for the reviews! You guys are awesome!

I've my maths exam tomorrow :o so yeah pray for me.

Chapter 3

Somnambulates

Tigress collapsed on her bed the moment she stepped in her room. The day went fairly rough, leaving the Tiger style master exhausted. Running through the obstacle course for more then seven times, and punching the *hornbeam (another name for ironwood tree) surrounding the jade palace was more tiresome than she had expected. And Tigress, though would refuse to accept it, had pushed her self to the limits. But still, her tiredness didn't caught up to her till she drank the special tea Po had left for her.

"What did you put in the tea Po?"

Tigress mentally asked as she laid on her stomach, enjoying the comfort her bed was providing. Her ember eyes took cover under her eyelids.

She at times like these, realized the importance of sleep, even though her nightmares would cause her to feel fear. Her only relief was sleep. Because When she was sleeping, She was neither sad nor angry. She was neither lonely nor did she have any burden,

She was nothing.

With thoughts like these Tigress got lost in the world of fantasy. But unfortunately, her fantasy was the resting place for the devil.

_"Let me go please! Don't come near me!"_

_"It'll hurt me more then it'll hurt you"_

_"I beg of you! I won't tell a soul, Please!" _

_"I've heard the same before. Say something more...excusable"_

_"My pa-parents! My wife! I've kids, they need me!"_

_" Now Thats too bad. They just have to learn to live without you. I can only say: once you see me, you're dead"._

_"Noo! No! Please! Ah,AHAHAHAHA"_

_"Goodbye "_

"NOO!" She screamed, ripping the bed sheet with her claws along. Panting, Tigress tried to catch her breath but failed miserably. She leaned back, fully exhausted this was too much, even for her. She sat still for a moment, heavy breaths, eyes drained, trying her very best to extricate herself."Po" she thought out loud.

_"If you need me, just call I'll come"_

She had too tell him about the dreams, she knew that he was the only one who'll understand. She caught her breath at the thought of his soft green eyes, about the strange urge she felt to get close to him, it was different, new, peculiar from what she had ever felt, yet it was good. It give her a kind of warmth she had always desired. What's wrong with her? She shook her head lightly, shrugging the feeling off.

She got up, wobbling a little, her vision blurred, she rubbed her eyes and Tigress felt a pinching pain in her shoulders.

I must have slept in a wrong angle

Tigress thought, stretching her hands as a yawn escaped from her lips. She looked out of her window and her eyes widen seeing the sun's position. I overslept was the last think she ruminative before tearing out of her room, she ran as fast as she could towards the Training hall, busting the door open she said."Master Shifu I'm..sorry" Her voice lost strength as she found the hall empty.

"That's weird" She peeked her and there, her eyes running wildly but still she found on sign of her friends. Did something happen? Were they attacked? How could she have slept through it? She did A headlong dash through the palace, and found no sign of them.

Minute by minute her heart filled with worry. Finally, she stopped on the place everything started. They arena. Tigress gasped, panted and placed her hands on her knees. She looked around helplessly. Maybe they're in the village. She thought but that was impossible then again maybe they assumed she'll understand and continue doing what she always does instead of going on a wild goose chase.

"Tigress!" She felt relief in her veins when she saw the panda running towards her, he stopped a few feet ahead, gasping, raising one finger as if to ask a minute. Tigress opened her mouth." Where the heck were you?" Po asked between gasps holding the same look he had the day before yesterday. His eyes were worried and strangely they were worried for her." You scared the hell outta me! Where were you?!"

Tigress frowned." What do you mean where was I? You scared me! Where's Shifu and the others?" She sternly replied

Her answer was given by another voice belonging to Mantis." Guys! Po found Tigress!"

In a flash, stood six masters (including Po) in front of her with worried expressions." Tigress where exactly were you?" Shifu asked his voice cold, clammy, in simpler words honest-hearted scary." I overslept master" she said.

"What are you saying?"

" I overslept Po"

"What are you talking about? You weren't in your room. We checked everywhere and you weren't there! Where were you?!" Shifu demanded his anger now erupting. His voice now rising word by word. They spend the entire morning looking for her, and here she was lying to him on his face.

"I was in my room. I overslept master". Tigress repeated.

"Tigress you weren't there. We checked your room three times. Me, shifu and Po you weren't there. There was no sign of you! We thought someone kidnapped you or something!" Viper frowned in anger, mentally thanking the god that her sister was safe.

Her eyes widen. What they said was impossible." I was in my room! I'm not lying! I woke up right now and you guys weren't there!"

" Viper's right Tigress. If one of them could've made a mistake, at least the other one would've seen you. Three people can't lie about the same thing, especially master Shifu." Crane said.

" Yeah! If you don't wanna tell us it's fine but you could've left a note". Monkey added.

" But I'm not lying! I was in my room when I woke up!". She yelled, they didn't believe her, why? Why didn't they believe her?

"Tigress, I don't appreciate my students lyin-"

"Sleepwalking!"

"What!?"

"Sorry for interrupting Master Shifu, but I..I believe Tigress so..maybe she..ya know she started to sleep walk" Po concluded nervously, his thumbs started to battle with the other.

"I don't Somnambulate!"

" Thats the thing! Tigress you won't know cuz you're walking while.. Sleeping so.. You know that's why it's called sleepwalking! You were having trouble sleeping so maybe"

" Oh really? Then does your theory explains why nobody saw me?" She argued. How can he even think a reason like that! She thought. Yet, a part of her noticed how he didn't mention a thing about the nightmares.

" Your sheath mood's pretty Awesome so maybe it got even more awesome in your sleep".

"Po you are so stupid! There's no possi-"

"Tigress" Shifu interrupted." Po has a point".

"But master, you know me better then I do, that I don't Somnambulate!" she shouted.

"Then Tigress,_ please say something more...excusable"._ Shifu said, his eyes narrowed.

Tigress made no sound not because she was lost for words, but because She..had said the same to her ..victim, to that pig in her dreams.

"Good, go and have some rest".

Tigress nodded wordlessly.

" Master Shifu" she heard Mantis."Do we have to install some locks in Tigress incase she sleepwalks again".

A loud growl escaped her lips giving the answer to the small bug. Before anyone could say a word, she left and ran towards the training hall.

Rest? No, she didn't feel like resting. She felt a great urge to hit something, no someone. To cause pain to them, to hurt someone, to punch someone, to beat them so much till they begged her to end their life. And then, she felt her heart say, that she would gladly fulfill their wish.

review please!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back to stay! Today was my last exams, and it went great. Thanks god. Finally free!

*sighs* Im glad that new people are starting to review but what about everyone else? Was the last chapter that bad? If so, then I'm sorry, I'll rewrite it ASAP!

But please review! Everyone know how much they mean.

P.S: Read The price of peace. I must say it's one epic, hungrily Fanfic! Not to mention awesome as well.

Chapter 4

"Tigress!"

Jerking, she did a high split perfectly landing on the ground. Ignoring the blabbering panda, she turned around to admire her handiwork in other words The training hall which was filled with broken chucks of wood, debris of various equipment and machinery.

"Tigress?!"

"What?" She hissed taking hold of the panda by his collar and pushing him to the wall, with her well known strength she lifted him a few feet off the ground." What now? Dragon warrior?" She sneered at his title as if it was the most disgusting thing she'd ever heard.

"Ti-Tigress.. Shifu w-wants us to check the forest. Some vi-villagers just complained right now..so..ah Please don't hurt me!" He stammered.

"Why me?" She asked in a voice that freeze the air around.

"Idontknow! Idontknow!"

"What?"

Po swallowed, taking a deep breath he repeated slowly as his voice creaked in between." I rea-really don't know Tigress."

A sigh slipped from her lips slowly as her anger started to fade, the panda slide down." Forgive me,

Dragon warrior. I'm quite not my self as you already know." She apologized in a slow way of speaking that the panda had a bit of difficulty to understand.

"Tigress it's okay. Well, ah let's just get going to kick some torture doing bandits!" Po enthusiastically pumped his fist in air, sweeping his pants simultaneously.

Tigress shock her head a bit, irritated by his never ceasing childish act.

As they walked, the sun shone brightly lightning their way. Between them, many words were exchanged.

It was revealed to her that in the mist of the nights dark, the villagers were exposed to the sounds of what seemed like torture. She could not help but feel a chill with every step as she got closer to the place where the horrors behind her eyelids would play.

It was, at that moment she decided to trust the panda who was busy telling her a tale of Oogways adventure." Po"

"So master oogway... What?"

"There's something I've to tell you."

He nodded looking rather confuse.

"Po I.. It's.. It's about the nightmares."

His goofy smile and look in his eyes was now replaced with one of worry and concern." Did you've em' again?"

Tigress silently approved. The two moved in the absents of sound as the air around them grazed adjusting to their mood." Po, They're...getting worse." She said hesitating, after all taking about her feeling was never her thing.

she cleared her throat before her voice was heard again." I can not take more of it. I thought maybe taking about it with you, will provide ease to me."

She looked away, feeling his gaze and avoiding it. Weak she was and had proved it too.

"Well, at least you shared your feelings. And of course, it doesn't make you weak."

Tigress spurted forward due to his response, wondering how he knew what She was thinking and debating whether it was an attributable to telepathy.

"I can't say much about it. Most probably its because of the recent events like you said." He continued." I'll say don't let it affect you Tigress."

"How Po? It's easier said then done. Try being in my place, you'll cope with it worse then I'm." She argued.

"True. but then again, I wont let some fake thing change me. Tigress, you're making a mass outta it though." At this point he had stopped and was now looking her in the eye. " Tigress, what're your dreams about? Pain, horror? They're everything but real. Don't let them change who you are."

"But Po"

"Tigress you know what? Lets just wrap this up, go home and we'll talk there. How's that?"

He was right in a manner of Speaking." Sounds like a plan to me." She responded after a moment of thinking.

Po grinned childishly and She couldn't stop the urge to smile. Jade met ember and Tigress got lost in the world of green. A warm sensation flowed in her veins, and strangely she felt herself enjoying it.

There, she felt as if to trust the holder of those never judging green orbs with her hopes, dreams, fears and wishes.

But it was all ruined when in between the warmness, the smell of blood entered her sensitive nostrils." Follow me" she said breaking the trance, before dashing towards the source while the panda though looking disappointed, did what he was told.

Her legs came to a halt as her eyes found a trail of red liquids.

Following it, her orbs set on six badly mutilated bodies, cleared by sight that the owners were no longer alive, and kept at a respective distance.

Po entered the scene moments later. Eyes filled with horror, while smell of the rotten flesh made his stomach turn upside down." What the".

She made no sound while slowly waking towards them, kneeing to the level of one, Tigress rolled the body and gasped at what laid before her." Hua" she whispered eyes fixed on the dead panther, who was ruthlessly killed. She did the same with the other near by."Piao." Looking around, she saw the faces of the other with whom Po had done the same.

Tigress shambled back, eyes widened and fixed at the faces which haunted her. " Noooo!" She screamed, For their existence was impossible. She had seen and killed them but they were not supposed to be real. No. They were supposed to be the fragments of her violent imagination.

"Tigress! What's wrong? Tigress, I know this is sick but hey! answer me.?!" Po asked placing his hands on her shoulders,Shaking them a little simultaneously.

Tigress got up, ignoring and shoving him out of the way, she ran towards the jade palace while tears streamed down her face. This was not real. This couldn't be real. But it was, it truly was. She was the guilty one and she was the only one who knew.

REVIEW! PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay! Now that was awesome! Thanks for the great reviews! You guys rocked it! if i could, then i'd hug all of you. Sorry for the late but I won't leave this story I promise.

Chapter 5

He ran as fast as he could after her. He wasn't able to catch up, of course but he was faster then ever. Something was up, and the dead bodies indicated that it wasn't pretty. Not only this, His mind noted the fact that it was after seeing the faces she had reacted this way. Never had he ever seen her cry, so scared. Never was she ever so fragile. And he needed to be there with her. So he shall.

Shifu stood firmly using Oogway's staff. He took quite breaths, listening to the wonders of silence waiting the arrival of his prized students. His ears twitched, and his eyes shot open, seconds later Tigress violently pushed the wooden doors open. He narrowed his eyes," Tigress" he began but she..ran?

Not bothering to stop, Tigress made a headlong dash towards the barracks, ignoring his calls. He felt a twinge of anger but it was replaced with concern. What had made her behave like this?

Po rushed to the jade palace minutes after her. He stopped a few steps in front of him, panting." Ma-master..Bodies... Dead." He gasped. Shifu's concern for Tigress was blown out of him."What!? Where?" He bellowed.

" Forest."

And that was all. He ran moving his tiny feet as fast as he could.

* * *

She shut her door, wiping her face, her legs felt numb,her head spun, and her vision blurred. Tigress kneed down, hands on knees to regain her senses. She slipped down and leaned against the wall sobbing. Not knowing what else to do. They were real. All of them and she had killed them. But a question remained Why? What had they done to deserve an end like that? To see their protecter turning into their killer?

She..was a monster. She wanted to scream. Shout to the world that master Tigress was not a monster. But who'd believe her? Her hands were red with the blood of the innocent. She is a monster, they'll all respond.

The door sung open and Po stepped in. His eyes full of horror and worry met hers and she looked away."go."

He didn't, instead he approached and sat beside her. Slowly and hesitantly Po placed his hand around her shoulder and pulled her in a hug. She didn't even have the strength to shove him away nor was she in the condition to scare him off. She needed him, his comfort and this security of his arms around her.

Po did what he thought was the best thing to do. He didn't knew why, but a string of pain gushed in his blood seeing her so vulnerable. He had always seen her so highly, admired her ability of numbness, she was always strong, untouchable, firm and stern but right now she was none of it. In that moment, as he held her, her tears dropped on his chest and she tried with all her strength to stop them that he realized what she truly was.

She was insecure, afraid, scared to be judged. She was just a girl inside her shell full of darkness and horrors, and she'd faced them alone. Her heart was scattered and she was tired of getting hurt while picking up it's pieces. She was just so lonely, like a piece of wood floating aimlessly in the open ocean.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He whispered in her ear. She shook her head, compressing a whimper by pressing her face in his chest. He stroke her hands, if only. If only there was a way in which he could give his strength to her." Hey." He whispered more softly then ever." Come on. Spill your heart from the start." She pressed her face even more." I won't judge. Tigress, I'll help you. Trust me."

His words sunk in her head. And she felt her eyes boiling more then they already were, just like the dark clouds in the sky her heart felt like letting go all of those tears she had swallowed till now. She pulled back while tears steamed down her cheeks to look at him. In his eyes she saw concern, warmth, comfort but not pity. Like how the grass is green and the sky is blue she knew that she could trust him. She just knew and Tigress gave in.

Her hand wrapped around his neck and she cried." What happened?" He asked after she had regained control over her emotion.

Tigress was still in his arms, she had refused to part-not that he minded. She took a deep breath and told him everything. She felt as if a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders while He was shocked and confuse.

Po felt hopeless, he reassured her that she wasn't a monster over and over again but that was all he could do to help. She comforted him, saying that his presence was enough. It was uncharacteristic for her to say such a thing or to act like this at all. But 'this' was Tigress, not her shell, not her lies however, He knew that once the day would end the two of them will deny anything related to this.

Someone knocked the door gently,"Tigress?" Viper called out.

"Yes?"

"Master Shifu's calling all of us at the hall of warriors he says its urgent." She answered.

"Okay." Tigress responded. The sound of Viper slithering away could be heard and the two were left alone again.

She broke his embrace and got up stretching out a hand. He smiled and took it." It'll probably be about the nightmare-coming-true thing. When you..tell shifu about it so umm..I'll be there..with you just know that." He said nervously. She nodded with a smile and he walked past her.

Her hand jerked and she caught his arm. Right now, she was doing everything her heart felt like and for once, she wasn't the hardcore Master Tigress, she was just Tigress." Don't worry, what happened here, stays here." He said with a smile gently freeing his arm.

"Po"

"Yes, Master Tigress?"

"Thank you."

* * *

You know, Tigress is an emotional mess. I made her ooc intentionally, she had her reasons. Please, please review! You guys just blowed me away last chapter! I was squeaking and jumping at the end of the day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In this void, She and a graveyard of bloody swords and knives covering the ground existed. She shivered, breath visible through her chattering teeth.

voices echoed back and forth inside her ears. She couldn't tell if they were outside her mind, or if she was having illusions.

The voices slowly became clearer, until finally she recognized them, it was a woman .

"Fang-Hua, Feng hurry!"

Her voice was high pitch, rushed, scared and terrified as if an unknown beast would tear them apart if they didn't obey.

She shuddered at the sound of axe piercing flesh and bone. The sound of a knife ripping through one's body. Flickering lights of images showed themselves to her in the darkness, A female tiger from earlier, falling against the wooden floor, hand stretched out toward her, blood gushed out of her wound forming a pool until finally the life in her eyes vanished. A male Tiger sat on a chair, his head laid on the table, a knife stabbed in his back,blood skidded from the chair's leg and dropped on the ground forming a puddle. Lightening struck. So many people, so many corpse.

She wanted to look away, to close her eyes but she couldn't. Her body didn't allow her. The muscles in her throat tighten, dried, tired, and the air in her lungs felt as heavy as water.

The swords and the knifes began to vibrate. Droplets of blood formed from them and, against gravity's will, started rising above her. They joined into a single bubble of red towering over her head, bursting into a flood that swallowed her..

Unable to fight against it, the liquid strangled its way into her mouth.

_help me... Po... Anyone, please..._

As fluid filled her lungs, her body felt like dead meat.

She closed her eyes. _No one could hear her... There was no use in struggling-_

"Tigress!" His voice struck like lightning. "Tigress!" His voice brought her comfort, strength. "Tigress!" She opened her eyes. "Come on!" Her will came back, her strength came back and almost in an instant she was shooting up toward the surface.

A gasp slipped through her lips as she sat up."Po?" she whispered. She was cold sweat and was leaning against a rugged tree. The air was chilly and darkness surrounded her. Tigress rubbed her eyes, her vision returned and she looked at a slightly startled viper.

"Are you alright, Tigress?" She asked. "You were sweating and breathing hard while you slept."

"Yes, I'm fine." She took a deep breath and regained her clam though her heart was still racing.

"Would you like some water?"

Tigress shook her head,"I'm fine" she repeated.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine!" She snapped, her voice lingered in the dark. She leaned her head against the tree." Brief me on the situation, will you?"

"O-okay." Viper said hesitantly."Master Shifu told us some senseless murderer's on the lose and he or she-" A chill ran down Tigress's spine."- has killed about six innocent villagers till now. he sent us out to get clues and a lead but it went in vain. So here we are looking out for trouble."

" Where are Po and the others?"

"Uh- Tigress why are you-"

"I'm thinking a plan. Or rather observing the facts." She cut her off.

"oh" Viper replied and continued."Well, we teamed up

You and me on the north, Po and mantis on the west while crane and monkey on the east. We were doing shifts. It was my turn to watch."

Tigress nodded and stretched her hands." Have some rest. I'm taking over."

"As you say."

Tigress got up and sat crossed legged with only one thought, what the heck was wrong with her? She sighed. At first, she was killing people and now she was seeing people being killed. Logic and reasons held truth no longer.

Was she losing her sanity? Or was there a hidden monster, a beast inside her that had finally found its way towards control? She didn't know. She wasn't even able to muster enough courage to tell Shifu about her dreams. What would he say? Would he blame her? Be disappointed? Showing emotions was never easy for her, fear made her weak and right now fear was the only thing she felt.

Her paw felt soak, shocked she looked at it. Night clouded her vision. She sniffed and a similar scent entered her nostrils. Her eyes widened and she whispered "blood?"

***_Five days later*_**

"And There was a death each day?"

Commander Vachir asked as the Anvil of Heaven stood firmly behind him.

"Yes." Shifu replied coldly. With a heavy heart he had asked the assistance of the anvil. To put up with them was a challenge itself. But he needed them, as in their strength and numbers.

"What's the deathcount?"

"Ten till now. Whoever it is, it targeted merchants and travelers so no missing person report would be recorded. But now I fear, since we know about the murders, it will attack average villagers aswell." He stated.

The towering rhino smirked,"What about your students huh? Did they made themselves useful by at least finding out the killers' identity? Or do me and my army have to do that too eh?" He said

Shifu raised his eyebrows, his sparkling blue eyes narrowed in irritation." Apparently 'it' appears to be a master of stealth. Not only is 'it' long gone from the crime site but leaves no whatsoever clue behind except the body."

The rhino rubbed his chin in deep thoughts, and Shifu rolled his eyes. Out of everything Vachir had, a brain was not on his list.

"Anything else you like to tell us?" The commander asked.

" No, except 'it' has a sadistic personality considering the condition all of the bodies were in." He responded. They say know your enemy before you make a move, but he knew nothing about the challenge his village, students and sadly the anvil was facing.

"Well, ah.." Vachir swallowed his pride," So have you- thought of a plan?"

He rolled his eye," Yes, you and your army accompanied with two of my students will keep guard and search for the killer."

"That's it!" The rhino bellowed." Is this all you can-"

"This is all _we_ can do." He interrupted.

The rhino clutched his teeth and snarled at the red panda." Fine" he finally answered." But one of your students will come with us. I won't be able to stand two."

_Arrogant_.

Shifu shook his head with a sigh."As you wish."

Fang-Hua are two different names, i joined them to mean Aromatic flower.

Feng on the other hand,means Wind.

Anyway, it seems Viper didn't exactly do a good job.

Fallen angle: Well, it's pretty hard to decide which song is the best since all of them are awesome. But I think I'll go with My immortal. and why don't you make an account? I'll be able to pm you.

SkileneFTW: thanks for the review. And about making an amv I don't actually have a program for that purpose.

As you can guess we're coming close to the summary part. Anyway, sadly I've a bad news. The scientific fact on which this entire story was based upon...is wrong (bummer) but then again, This is fiction!

Everyone thanks for the awesome reviews! Every author loves feedback whether good or bad. So please review again critic or appreciation and enjoy the chapter. Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The rhino quivered and tightly griped the halt of his sword. He was frighten as cold sweat formed on his forehead and withered away due to the night's coldness. His heavy breaths and stomping footsteps mangled with the sound of the unyielding darkness.

He would have cursed if not afraid of giving his position away to the enemy who he was sure, had already noticed him. If not, than why did he feel two eyes staining behind his back following his movement?

Men and women would often stare at him in jealousy, envy, awe. He was strong. Very strong. His body was tall, fit, bold, cunning with well defined muscles. But this was different. Never had he ever felt.. Exposed. Vulnerable. Those eyes pierce through his flesh and were locked on his soul. Chills banged against his spine.

He felt the urge to shout, to show that he wasn't afraid and to fight. But he was not a fool. He lacked guts and bravery.

His older brother, Vachir had guts. More guts than anyone he had seen. Vachir was born weak. His strength was below average than other rhinos. But his guts were how he climbed, struggled and became the commander of Anvil of Heaven. With Vachir and his strong hands, they had protected, guarded the people and kept watch on the most feared criminals.

But who will guard the guards?

When Li saw the letter of help coming from the Grandmaster of the Jade palace, he had a bugling and nagging feeling in the bottom of his stomach. He'd conveyed his worries to Vachir only to get brushed off. Vachir was too excited.

For long, Their achievements were overshadowed by those resident in the palace. This was their chance to outshine them.

Seven days had passed since their arrival. The deaths had continued and now the villagers'd noticed it as well, their screams sticking in their throat.

With little or no luck The avail had circled the valley in day and at night accompanied with one of the masters.

Today was one of those nights.

It was the monkeys' turn to patrol with them. And somehow Li had gone astray from the group with only a sword in a forest with infinite darkness ahead of him. The sky was clouded hiding moonlight. It was as if the spirits wanted him dead.

The rhino heard a rustle behind him and he turned around, both hands grasping on the sword's halt." Wh-Who's there?!" He managed to gasp out. He felt a presence chillingly close behind him and jerked around, swinging the sword as he did.

He found nothing.

His heart raced. Feeling fear crawling its way through He knew that he was amusing the killer. Satisfying it's sadistic nature.

"Put your sword down. It's me"

Turning his eyes to the source though he would never say it, relief flew in his veins and He did as he was told to, placing his hand on top of his heart." Don't tell me you were scared" the feline sneered

"No I wasn't! I can't be scared of a kitten like you." He snapped.

Master Tigress giggled." Aww. you called me a kitten. Ah so romantic. Umm... whatda ya say It'll be a secret name between me and you. If you want?"

He looked at her eyes wide and mused over the fact that she was indeed flirting with him.

He shook his head then nodded." S-Sure ah...kitten?"

"Wow. Aren't you great?" She purred coming closer she kept a finger on his chest. Her voice was music like a mermaid singing. His heart raced, not with fear. She stepped back out of his range before he could wrap his arms around her waist. He frowned and she smirked.

Tigress was different out here, He thought,Her eyes were softer, her body glowed as if sending an aura to attract him. What's going on?

"Your friends are about fifty meters to your left. You should leave. It's dangerous out here!"

He shook his head. " And leave you? Come with me I'll protect you."

Tigress swallowed a chuckle and answered flat out " I don't need protection, Darling. you do."

"From the killer? No worries. He can't touch me." He reassured

And She rubbed her chin thoughtfully." Maybe" she said." If the killer was ( or were?) a he"

"Seriously!? Than A woman killed all those-" he paused as if concentrating." How do you know? I thought the identity was unclear." He looked at her in wonder and she smiled.

That smile was not meant to seduce him.

waited questions arose from his mind." Wait, what are you even doing here all alone? If you were impatient you should've come with us. Shifu set the rule himself, remember?" His voice shrink.

"No one was suppose to go out alone. So why did you.."

He trailed off, uncomfortable. The lines from the corners of her mouth seemed graven on her face. And suddenly, Her enlightening aura darkened beyond the usage of words. Her once soft eyes turned into a emotionless pit, their was no end to the black behind them and vise versa, his relief left in an instant.

"Now How do I know?" Tigress pondered taking one step at a time towards him. He walked back instinctually . Her voice wasnt just cold, it was ice till the core.

Starlight shone on her and the trees casted a shadow and he sworn that he felt the devil looming above her head.

He clenched his hand and His eyes widened. He had dropped his sword. She clucked still smiling " I told you to leave. I even told you where your friends were." She shook her head and clucked again." Now we have to do this the hard way."

He stumbled and fell on his back before he could get up she towered above him." I'm the one you all are looking for. I'm the one who killed all those people. You may call me Hǔnluàn or Hēi'àn but for now let's settle with death, shall we?."

"Ple-Please"

She tilted her head to the right. The smile left her face. Her eyes were duller. "Than amuse me a little more." He opened his mouth but his ability to talk had been taken for him." Your friends are about fifty five feet to the left from here." She continued. "Run" her eyes glittered, her lips curled to the right forming a smile that exposed her fangs." Run, Run as fast as you can!" She yelped with excitement." I'll catch you! And I'll kill you right in front of them. Make me enjoy chasing you! Come on Run!"

He ran obediently.

He huffed and puffed but didn't stop and rushed towards his left. His eyes spied a light ahead giving him hope that he could survive the night he quickened his pace.

Their lanterns illuminated their surroundings. The soldiers were standing in a circle with their spares and swords ready. Their eyes jerking at the slightest movement. Monkey gulped silently. He could hear the sound of someone running very fast and slowly got in his stance, hands forward and eyes sharp as blades. A sweat dropped from his face and he took a deep breath. Why did it had to be on my turn? , he thought.

"It's me! It's me!" Li cried and fell on the ground, hands first, exhausted. Feeling a hand on his shoulders he looked up to see his brother concerned." Bring some water!" He heard him order.

He made it, he thought smiling to himself and got up. A brown leather pouch with a hole on top filled with refreshing and surprisingly cold water was given to him. He made it and it was over. They will arrest Master Tigress or Hǔnluàn whatever she preferred And she will meet the same fate as Tai lung.

"I'll kill you right in front of them"

He grinned. No, she wasn't.

"I know who the killer is" he said after regaining his composure. gasps escaped from his fellow comrades." Hǔnluàn is what she wants us to call her."

"Wait!? Its a her? Man ,what is wrong with the woman of this era" The monkey master cried rubbing his cheek as if recalling certain types of memories.

"A fitting name for someone like her!" Someone exclaimed.

"How?"

"I meet her.. She was confident that she'd kill me before I get here but... I barely made it.."

"Who is she,Li?" His brother demanded.

He smirked." Her name is -" he couldn't speak feeling a string of pain which grow with every breath in his throat. his hand reached out for his neck.

It was an arrow.

He stumbled and fell on the ground. His vision blurred and his neck glimmered with a thick red sticky liquid." Hang on Li! Hang on!" He heard Vachir shout. They were doing something to save him, it didn't matter. It's Master Tigress. He tried to say.

"I'll kill you right in front of them."

He was going to die. Was this his end? With no last words to leave behind? No, it wasn't suppose to end like this, surly he had heights to reach, a destiny to fulfill and a family to have?

It's Master Tigress

His words went unspoken glittering in his lifeless eyes.

"You sure you want to do this bonehead?"

"Don't call me that, Vachiry" Li snapped." Whoa? Is this the way to speak to your older brother, Li?" He replied poshly

Li glared at him and continued his quest to climb the giant tree." What if you fall And get hurt?" Vachir shouted trying to discourage him.

"You'll catch me"

"What makes you so sure?"

Li sighed and turned his head puffing his chubby cheeks." Because you feel pain when I get hurt, don't you? So I don't have to worry! You'll always catch me, right?"

perhaps it was the way he said it or the fact that it was true,Vachir smiled genuinely at his six year old brother ." Yeah. I'll always protect you. That's what big brothers are suppose to do"

I'm sorry. I had some family problems and I had to wait until it got fixed.. I'm sorry but please understand. There wasn't much I could do except wait. I wasn't even able to review on stories and on those I did, they felt rushed and forced out.

I know that the chapter is short but I wrote it write now. Anyway hope you guys aren't that mad.. The story's going too slow, right? The next chapter is going to be a long one and finally the plot will make some advancement.

I'm kinda getting tired of Killer, killer again and again. Just like Light was called Kira in death note, the ruthless Tigress deserves an original touch too, don't you think? So I settled with Hǔnluàn (Chaos) or

Hēi'àn (Darkness). Either one of them though I think I prefer 'Hǔnluàn'. What do you say?


End file.
